After Tonight
by Jillian3
Summary: Storm and Gambit go on a mission and get closer in the process


Disclaimer: These are Marvel's characters, not mine. So don't sue, it'll make me feel bad  
  
  
AFTER TONIGHT  
by Jillian  
  
NOTE: The Professor had assigned both Gambit and Storm to obtain a vital mutant information disk from a powerful businessman named Jay Thompson. Since both were former thieves, this mission should be no problem.  
-------------------------------  
  
The streets of New York were busy with activity as was the usual for a friday night. Gambit stood outside a busy nightclub where the mission was suppose to take place. With his back up against the wall, Gambit lit a cigarette with a charge of his finger and waited for Storm to arrive.   
  
After a few drags he flicked his cigarette away and noticed a certain white haired woman walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head and was blown away by the sight of her. She was dressed in an all black dress that showed every curve, not to mention a lot of cleavage. Her tan leather duster flowed behind her with every step. Her hair framed her face and partially revealed her piercing blue eyes. Gambit had never seen Storm look so hot. The word that came to mind was 'DAMN'.  
  
"Hello Remy, I hope I haven't kept you waiting long." Storm hadn't noticed that Gambit had been looking her up and down.  
  
"I'd wait all night fo' you, chere." Gambit flashed Storm a mischievous grin, took her hand, and led her inside.  
  
Storm could feel the beats from the deafening music throughout her entire body. Gambit held her hand tight as he led her through the crowd. They found a spot on the dance floor and began to dance. They both swayed their hips to the music and slowly got closer to each other with each movement. Their eyes never left each other. Gambit placed his hand on the small of Storm's back and drew her in closer. Ganbit could feel Storm's chest against his as they danced while Storm locked her hands around his neck.  
  
Gambit then turned Storm around so that her back was against him. He wrapped his hands around her small waist while her left hand rested on the back of his neck. He bent down a little so that his face was next to hers. The intensity between them was growing. They sure put on a good act for two people who were suppose to be just "friends". Storm turned her face a little so that their lips barely met. Gambit then motioned with his eyes for Storm to look straight ahead, indicating that he spotted their target. Storm looked to find Thompson sitting at a booth not far from them staring intently at her. Thompson had a fondness for exotic looking women and Storm planned to take full advantage of that. Storm made eye contact with him and walked towards him leaving Gambit to observe from the background. Storm sauntered over to Thompson's booth and leaned on the table locking eyes with him.   
  
Her eyes held his as she whispered, "Dance with me."  
  
Storm took Thompson's hand and led him to the dance floor. Gambit moved to his booth to get the disk but his eyes never left Storm. He had never seen her look so wild before. He watched the way Thompson put his hands on her hips and in her hair--he hated it. His red eyes almost burned into him. Gambit didn't like anyone putting their hands on her like that, even if it was a mission. 'Come on Gambit, why ya actin' so jealous, it's jus' Stormy. Jus' get da disk an' get out'. He started to search the man's briefcase but stopped himself. 'If dis disk is so important, he likely ta have it on 'im'. Storm was beginning to wonder what was taking so long. Dancing with Thompson was beginning to annoy her because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. She didn't have to wait long before Gambit cut through the crowd and dragged her by her arm into the bathroom leaving Thompson bewildered.   
  
Once in the bathroom Gambit checked to see if it was empty. He turned to find Storm staring at him a bit confused.  
  
"Remy, is something wrong?"   
  
Gambit looked at Storm for a moment, but before he could answer he heard footsteps coming towards them. Gambit instinctively took Storm into his arms and kissed her with such a force that almost left her breathless. He massaged her tongue with his and nibbled on her bottom lop. The stubble from his unshaven face tickled her a little. Gambit knew he surprised her but didn't expect her to kiss him back. He had only meant to keep whomever was coming from interrupting them, but she felt so good. When they opened their eyes they both saw a bit of surprise in the others face. Gambit saw that the footsteps belonged to Thompson. He had followed them and looked a looked a little pissed.  
  
"You wanna tell me what the hell that was?" From the look of him, Thompson was no match for Gambit  
  
"Yeah, you were gettin' a lil' too close ta mah girl. Ya got a problem wit dat?" By this time Gambit was right in his face. He was about eye to eye with Thompson, who looked a little intimidated.   
  
"Yeah, I got a problem. You wanna..." Before he could say another word Gambit punched him the face leaving him moaning in pain on the floor.  
  
"Let me know if ya got any other problems dat ah can fix."   
  
Gambit took Storm by the hand and led her out of the club. He could feel her watching him. He didn't want to hear a lecture but he knew she would say something.  
  
"Come on Stormy, ah know ya wanna say somethin'" She pulled on his hand to get him to stop. He turned to her and waited for her to say something, anything.  
  
"Well...ain't ya got nuthin' ta say. No 'ya shouldn't ah done dat' or 'ya actin' like a child."  
  
"No, I believe you said it better than I could my friend. I just want to know if you obtained the disk?"  
  
Gambit raised his eyebrow and gave a little chuckle. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the disk. He had been right about Thompson having it on him. Right before he hit him, Gambit reached in his coat and palmed the disk without Thompson knowing. He was that good. He twiddled it between his fingers infront of her.   
  
"As dey say, da hand is quicker dan da eye, non?"  
  
Storm smiled and tried to take it from him but he snatched it back.  
  
"Look chere, but don' touch", he said playfully as he winked at her.  
  
Storm was quite impressed by him. They linked arms and headed back to the mansion, though neither spoke of their kiss. They each felt a little confusion by it but thought it was just something that happened, but both Storm and Gambit couldn't help that they wanted more of each other. They just kept walking in silence, but each kept repeating to themselves,  
  
"We're just friends, nothing more...right?"  
  
  
Part 2  
____________________________________  
  
Storm and Gambit strolled into the mansion and headed toward the Professors office. It was a little late but Charles had been expecting them.  
  
"Storm, Gambit. I trust the mission was successful?"  
  
"Yes Professor, everything went well." Storm glanced at Gambit and made no mention of his little altercation.  
  
"Well, seeing that both of you look a little tired, I'll take the disk and have it analyzed. Who has it?"  
  
"Dat would be moi Professor." Gambit boasted like no other of his abilities as a thief. He reached inside his jacket to get the disk but couldn't find it. He started to look confused and a little panicked as he fumbled around.  
  
"I have it Charles." Storm pulled out the disk and placed it on his desk. She couldn't help but giggle at Gambit's look of disbelief as his mouth hung open. Storm winked at him; she couldn't resist teasing him.  
  
"Thank you Storm, you two should get some sleep. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Professor." Storm left the room and Gambit lazily followed. Gambit swaggered behind her the whole way as she entered her room. With arms crossed and a look of admiration in his eyes, Gambit leaned against the opening of her doorway and started to clap.  
  
"Well done Stormy." Storm took off her jacket and turned to see Gambit staring at her with those seductive red eyes and a mischievous smile.  
  
"Thank you, and don't call me that. I was once a thief too and besides, I just wanted to see you sweat a little."  
  
  
Storm was standing in front of her mirror running a comb through her hair when Gambit came up behind her and placed his hands on her smooth shoulders.   
  
He playfully whispered in her ear, "Dere's more'n one way ta see me sweat, chere."  
  
Storm's blue eyes widened in shock at his comment. She turned around and swatted him on the arm, yet she couldn't keep a straight face. He always new how to make her laugh. She went into the bathroom to change and later came out to find Gambit stretched out on her bed.  
  
Gambit looked up and saw Storm standing there in a tight black tank top and tiny black shorts. He raised his eyebrow and patted the spot next to him. Storm smiled and laid beside him. She curled up next to him and gently laid her head on his chest. Gambit twirled her soft white hair in between his fingers. They chatted for a while as they usually did late at night. But Gambit felt he had to explain to Storm why he acted the way he did earlier.  
  
"Stormy, I'm sorry for everyt'ing dat happened t'night. I jus' lost ma temper an' I didn't like dat guy puttin' his hands on ya like dat." Gambit didn't normally open up about his feelings to anyone except Storm, and even then it wasn't that easy. He just had to tell her how he felt because it was eating away at him.   
  
"I jus'.... I think ah'm in.... Stormy?" When he got no response he looked down at her and saw her fast asleep. He kissed her forehead and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
It was about three a.m. when Gambit was awakened by Storm turning on her side. She was face to face with him. Gambit was a little groggy and not really aware of what he was doing. He pressed his body to hers and rested his hand on her behind. Storm was just as groggy because she didn't protest. Gambit kissed her softly on the lips and began moving down her neck. Storm was naturally more awake now as she felt his warm lips on her neck. Her breathing deepened as his hands began to roam her body. Although she hadn't let on, she heard every word Gambit said--or was about to say. She loved him--she always had but never really realized it till now. Storm always kept her feelings inside to control her powers, but this was one moment where they were both vulnerable. Storm let herself give in to her desires. She pulled Gambit on top of her and kissed him passionately. Gambit eased himself in between her legs and ran his hand up her shirt. Both moaned in response to the others touch. Gambit didn't realize how fiery Storm was under her cool exterior; nor did Storm realize that Gambit was all he said was and more--she just thought he was all talk. They "carried on" for quite a while and were literally exhausted by the time the sun rose.  
  
It was about eight in the morning before Storm and Gambit came down for breakfast. Wolverine was alone in the kitchen drinking coffee when he saw the two of them waltz in looking quite disheveled. He was use to seeing Gambit look this way but he was especially surprised by the look of Storm. Her hair was tousled and she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep. But even in her current state she was just about the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen.   
  
"Hey darlin'. Gumbo keep you up all night?"  
  
"What?" Storm wondered if he heard them last night or even knew what happened.  
  
"You look tired Ro. Did Cajun over there wear you out last night?" Wolverine was beginning to suspect something was up between those two.  
  
"In a manner of speaking Logan, yes he did", Storm looked over at Gambit who nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking. He was trying to cover up his laughter by turning his back to them.  
  
"You alright over there, Cajun?" Wolverine raised his eyebrow suspiciously at Gambit.  
  
"I be alright Logan, jus' give me a few minutes", Gambit managed to control himself for a moment before turning around with a smile on his slightly red face.   
  
Wolverine was beginning to get annoyed and slowly backed out of the room never breaking eye contact with them. He turned the corner and was only a few steps away before he heard hysterical laughter coming from the two of them. He walked back and stuck his head in and saw them standing a little too close to each other laughing away. Neither Gambit nor Storm saw him. Wolverine walked away shaking his head.  
  
"Those two should just do it and get it over with", he growled.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
